Arias of Dark Elegance
by Kimster44
Summary: Inuyasha abandoned us in our time of need. He left for hell with his clay pot. Worthless half breed. Everyone died gruesome deaths. But me, I was the one who suffered the most. I lived. I was forced to become Naraku's mistress. But I will get revenge.


Welcome back my friends, to the equally frightening and delightful mind of Kimster44. I've been too sad, tired, angry, upset, and lazy to write for

however long I haven't. I always forget that the writing makes it all go away compared to all the other crap I've tried. And that's saying a lot.

I've missed it, but now I'm back and I'll try to keep with it. Bear with my mistakes for the time being as, due to my absence I've completely

forgotten my old beta, and have to find a new one. Please enjoy the new works.

* * *

She screamed as she was pushed into the old well unwillingly. They had been fighting Naraku and the dark hanyou knew that he could get rid

of Kagome, the only one who could destroy him by throwing her down it. Therefore he did whatever possible to throw her down and had

succeeded. Kagome panicked, this was the final battle and if she did not get back there soon enough, they would fail. Kagome came out of the

well in her family's shrine just to climb out and jump in again. She tried and cried and pounded at the ground desperately but could not get the

well to take her through. Finally, just as she was about to give up, the blue light of time travel engulfed her. When she got back to sengoku

jidai, a gruesome site greeted her. Dead, all, of them, well most of them. All that was left of Miroku was his staff in the middle of a large crater.

Sango's body lay near, sliced in half by her own Hirakotsu. Kilala lay dead in her larger form with two giant holes going through her body; one through her skull the other through her chest,

where her heart was supposed to be.

It was missing.

Kagome looked on in horror as she saw her poor kit, Shippo, strung up by his entrails in a tree. And of course there were dead wolves

everywhere, seeing as how Kouga was dismembered and lay fallen in a ditch. The only one missing was Inuyasha. Kagome trudged further into

the gore. She saw the village, burnt down quite thoroughly.

'At least he did it right.'

She noticed a white clad figure on top of one of the remnants of a hut.

'Sesshoumaru'

He had his face ripped off, not to mention that Kagome noticed this from his head that had rolled two feet away at some point. Near where

Sesshoumaru's head had fallen, she saw both the clothes of Kikyo and Inuasha, as well as a large charred mark in the Earth.

'He abandoned us.'

' That worthless halfbreed left us all to die. He deserves to spend all eternity in hell with his clay pot of a lover.'

Her eyes lost their shine.

'I will do what it takes to gain my revenge on Naraku for this trangression, and fix everything that the foolish halfbreed could not.'

Her aura turned to a malicious shade of violet.

She saw her self in a puddle of spilt water suspiciously tinted pink.

'Oh, how pretty I am. I am the beauty that commands this world, and I shall. Soon.'

She then saw the black cloud of miasma and the bright blood red eyes. She walked towards the bane and curse of her existence.

"Naraku."

He turned towards her and grinned.

"You've come back to me my dear. Good girl. I thought I would have to come destroy your home to find you." She shook her head.

And at that moment, as her heart turned black, Kagome realized what she had to do to keep at least her family safe, if nothing else.

She walked into Naraku's open arms and kissed him. She lied through her teeth as she swore her undying love to Naraku, "I will be forever yours, my master." 'Damn you, hanyou. Damn you to hell.'

She felt herself burn in hatred and laughed with him.

* * *

Interesting enough is it? Speaking of which, I'm planning to erase Kinjirareta Asobi and Kagome's H. I've got bigger and better plans for KA, but

I'll have to rename it. I'm also not sure when I'll have time to type my ideas up. I don't know about Kagome's H because I haven't come up with

many new things for it as well, but I'll take a vote on that one. Just leave a note in the review. Speaking of which, PLEASE REVIEW. I like

getting warm fuzzy reviews, and flames are fun to burn back with. ;)


End file.
